


In Between Art Post

by Bluefire986



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Werewolves, hurt!Jensen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-26 23:09:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21382123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluefire986/pseuds/Bluefire986
Summary: Jensen is discovered on packlands and taken back to Jared’s cabin to heal. Alpha Jared figures out that not only is Jensen his mate, he’s not exactly human either, he’s something in between.
Relationships: Jensen Ackles/Jared Padalecki
Kudos: 77
Collections: J2 Reverse Bang





	In Between Art Post

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jld71](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jld71/gifts).

> Check out the story at:  
[Ao3](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21384577)
> 
> Check out the art on:  
[LiveJournal](https://bluefire986.livejournal.com/21105.html)

_**Banner:**_  
[](https://imgur.com/1sYpjAa)


End file.
